¿Existe Para Mí el Amor?
by Devora-Kotari
Summary: Pesimo Titulo, Lo se, Una Historia, A Peticion de unas Amigas, KaixOC, y ahi mas parejas, total, lean pues
1. Chapter 0

**¿Existe Para Mí el Amor?**

Un Pasado que Atormenta, Un presente que no dicta mucho y un Mañana que construir

¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí un fic nuevo, es un KaixOC/TalaxOC, esta dedicado a Julieta, Carolina y Giuliana, espero que les guste a todos, para que le entiendan, pues, este primer capitulo estará dedicado a describir a los nuevos personajes:

**Devora Kotari**- Chica Ruso Austriaca, 17 años, personaje en todas mis historias, OC.

**Físicamente-** es delgada, muy blanca, mide 1.68m tiene el cabello mediano, un poco debajo del hombro, lacio, con dos mechones rizados al frente, es de color negro azulado con rayos morados. Sus ojos son marrones. Generalmente viste de negro.

**Psicológicamente-**Es callada, fría, mala, vale madrista, vana, vanidosa y egocéntrica. Generalmente está seria, aunque mucha gente cree que esta enfadada, Le gusta mucho pelear a Palabras, es buena ofendiendo sin Groserías. Casi nunca escucha, Piensa antes de actuar, le gusta escuchar música estruendosa, no le importa lo que los demás digan u opinen de ella, es cantante de Metal y escribe canciones, al mismo tiempo que es una excelente beyluchadora, su bestia bit es una bestia Millennium1 es decir, es un clon modificado, sirena/dragón/fénix llamada Drossperion.

Tiene corazón de piedra, a ella no le importan cosas que dejarían a alguien con una depresión severa, siempre se hace la fuerte, aunque en realidad no lo es del todo, sus emociones las descarga escribiendo o cortándose las muñecas, casi no tiene amigos y su frase para alejar a los intrusos es "see pig, go to the shit and rot".

**Nicolás Sosa**- Chico Español-Alemán, 18 años. Mejor Amigo de Devora.

**Físicamente-** es delgado, moreno claro, mide 1.75m tiene el cabello corto, de color negro. Sus ojos son cafés

**Psicológicamente-**Es extrovertido, malo, leal. Generalmente está alegre, Le gusta mucho Defender a Devora, Ella es su Amor secreto, es muy celoso en cuanto a Devora Respecta, Casi siempre es quien la escucha, es estudiante y beyluchador un excelente beyluchador, su bestia bit es una bestia Millennium 1 es decir, es un clon modificado, dragón/Tiburón/Lobo.

Tiene buenos sentimientos, su mayor sueño es que Devora lo Quiera, Tiene muchos Amigos, le gusta mucho Beybatallar, Entrenar y jugar Video Juegos".

**Jupina Manson**- Chica Francesa-Inglesa, 17 años, amiga de Devora y compañera en todas las aventuras.

**Físicamente-** es delgada, blanca, mide 1.68m tiene el cabello largo, un poco debajo de las costillas, lacio, es Pelirroja con las puntas en Negro. Sus ojos son marrones.

**Psicológicamente-**Es alegre, extrovertida, aventada, mala, loca y celosa. Generalmente está alegre, a pesar de que le encante pelear, es grosera. Ella es escritora. Es una excelente beyluchadora, su bestia bit es una bestia Millennium 1 es decir, es un clon modificado, Boa/Tarántula/Cuervo llamada Truquer.

**Megumi Ferrer**-chica japonesa, 16 años,

**Físicamente-**es delgada, blanca, cabello largo negro con mechones rojos, algo chinito, ojos café chocolate.

**Psicológicamente- **A veces parece guacamaya, es tímida, muy alegre, le gusta cantar y bailar, le gusta escuchar a la gente y aconsejarla, lo k la pone triste es no poder ayudar a sus amigos, es algo orgullosa, no sabe jugar muy bien beyblade, no le gusta llorar enfrente de sus amigos y odia los lugares con mucha gente, le gustaría estar en alguna banda pues le encanta mucho cantar y tocar la guitarra, tiene una bestia bit Millennium1 es decir un clon modificado Lobo/Delfín/ llamada Dolpherios.

**Giuliana Wood**- chica Anglo Española, 16 años,

**Físicamente- **es delgada, blanca, cabello corto, por ensima del hombro, negro y lacio, tiene ojos café obscuros.

**Psicológicamente- **Es extrovertida, alegre y presumida, le gusta casi gritar que es la nieta de la reina de Inglaterra, es la mejor amiga de Megummi y suele ser gritoa, enojona pero tmb es alegre y divertida. Tiene una bestia bit millennium1 es decir, un clon modificado

1: Mis fic's van entre lazados, en una versión se inventaron nuevas bestias bit, las cuales fueron llamadas millennium, ya que son clones modificados, generalmente son 3 bestias bit en uno, además de tener la habilidad de reconstruirse. Estas bestias bit fueron inventadas, y creadas por Nicolás Kotari, el Abuelo de Devora.


	2. Chapter 1

**¿Existe Para Mí el Amor?**

Un Pasado que Atormenta, Un presente que no dicta mucho y un Mañana que construir

¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí un fic nuevo, es un KaixOC/TalaxOC, dedicado a Julieta, Giuliana, y Carolina. Espero que les guste, para que le entiendan, pues, este es el segundo capitulo, donde empieza la historia, así que les echare el choro de la puntuación:

-·Nombre X·- significa que este personaje esta hablado, para mi y los lectores será mucho mas cómodo ya que no se confunden los diálogos

_Texto X _ parlamento del narrador

"_Texto X_" Marca un Pensamiento.

·Texto X· Señala un Flash Back, o Recuerdo.

Numero X Significa que tienes que mirar al final de la página en las acotaciones para entender mejor esa palabra o frase.

(N/A: Texto X) Marca una interrupción del Autor.

**Los Comienzos**

Una Fresca Tarde de Primavera en Austria, en la casa de los Kotari se Preparaban para otra jornada de estupidos estudios y trabajo sin sentido.

-·Devora·- ¡Jupina! ¡¡Despierta! ¡O llegaremos tarde al colegio!

-·Jupina·- ¿Y a quien le importa? – _contesto somnolienta_

-·Devora·- ¡Duh! Jupina, ¡por favor! Vamonos ya, recuerda que hoy dan el resultado de las becas y los intercambios, ¡ahí que ver a quien molestara ahora la logia!

-·Jupina·- … ¡Eso hubieras dicho antes!

Y así salieron rumbo al colegio, los kotari son una familia rica, pero Devora prefiere caminar como la gente normal, al llegar al colegio había un completo caos en la pared de los anuncios, todo el mundo quería saber quien o quienes serian las próximas victimas de la logia, solo que esta ves, la sorpresita no se la llevarían los becados…

-· Devora y Jupina·- ¡Ja ja ja!

-·Devora·- Veamos Becados, Roció, Ivana, Arturo… er…no conozco a nadie, Intercambio, vienen blah blah blah, se van Nicolás Sosa, Jupina Manson y Devora Kotari…. ¿¡¿Qué?

-· Jupina·- ¿que pasa?

-· Devora·- ¡Nos quieren Mandar a Japón de Intercambio, y ¡quieren que salgamos mañana mismo! ¡Ni loca voy a ir! 

-· Jupina·- Como quieras, si quieres destruir mis sueños, hazlo, total, no son los tuyos…

-· Devora·- ¿Que quieres decir?

-· Jupina·- Dev, yo quiero ir a Japón, ¡vamos, es tu oportunidad, puedes conocer al señor dickenson, sabes k somos muy buenas en el beyblade, quizás logres sacar algo bueno de todo esto, ¡Por Favor!

-· Devora·- sigh ok, ok, iremos a Japón .w.

Después de otro pesado y aburrido día en el colegio, ambas regresan a casa, a preparar sus maletas para el día siguiente, ¿que aventuras les esperaran? (N/A: soy yo o eso sonó a pokemón? )

-· Jupina ·- ¡Corre Devora, ahí que preparar las maletas x3 – _dijo agitando los brazos_

-· Devora·- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

-· Jupina.- err… ¿Que me falta? O si, las sandalias por si hace calor, y mí vestido por si voy a una fiesta y…

-· Devora·- ¿y para que llevas esto?- _dijo mostrándole una sexy tanga que había sacado de la maleta de Jupina_

-· Jupina·- er…. glup…este… tu sabes,

-· Devora y Jupina·- chicos lidooos Ja, ja, ja

-· Devora ·- ¿Sabes Jupina, tengo el presentimiento de que este será quizás, el mejor año de nuestras vidas

-· Jupina·- yo siento lo mismo, pero, solo seria feliz si me topara con Max Mizuhara0

-· Devora·- Vamos jupi, ni el ni nadie de ellos se fijaría en nosotros

-· Jupina·- Si sigh creo que tienes razón

-· Devora·- no ya jupi vamos a dormir OK, tenemos que pararnos temprano mañana, ya que el avión dura 8 horas sin contar el tiempo de abordaje en las dos escalas que hacemos.

-· Jupina·- ¿tanto? ¡No ma!

Después de una buena siesta ambas se arreglaron para empezar, quizás, la aventura más grande de sus vidas….

Lo acepto este capitulo estuvo idiota, pero bueno, cada ves estarán mejores, y créanme, ya me rogaran suba uno nuevo, en alguno de tantos, jeje xD


	3. Chapter 2

**¿Existe Para Mí el Amor?**

Un Pasado que Atormenta, Un presente que no dicta mucho y un Mañana que construir

¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí un fic nuevo, es un KaixOC/TalaxOC, dedicado a Julieta, Giuliana, y Carolina. Espero que les guste, para que le entiendan, pues, este es el Primer Capitulo, ¿Que pasara? ¿A Quienes Conocerán, ¿Cómo será la escuela?

**El Vuelo, El Arribo y El Primer Día de Escuela**

La tarde estaba triste, el aspecto del cielo anunciaba una tormenta, el día era gris, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, hasta la más pequeña hoja bailaba al ritmo que marcaba el viento, eran casi las 4….

-· Devora·- ¡Jupina Manson! ¿Podrías apurarte de una ves? Ya van a dar las 4 aquí y esa es la hora en la que deberíamos estar en el avión

-· Jupina·- ¡OK, OK! Ahí voy, solo, ¡ya esta! 8D vamonos, pero ¿en que?

-· Devora·- er…en taxi, ¡Taxi, Taxi!... ¿podría llevarnos al aeropuerto?

-· Conductor·- si claro, suban

-· Jupina·- Devora, creo que el cielo esta triste por que nos vamos de Austria u.u

-· Devora·-….

-· Jupina·- ¡! Devora! 

-· Devora·- ¿he? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-· Jupina·- Duh, ¿ni siquiera me estabas oyendo cierto?

-· Devora·- er…nou

-· Jupina·- ¬¬ digo que el cielo esta gris, quizás esta triste por que tu y yo nos vamos ¿no crees?

-· Devora·- si, el cielo me encanta cuando es gris, y vamos Jupina, esas son patrañas, ni el cielo, ni yo tenemos sentimientos, es mas que una simple coinciden…

-· Conductor·- Ya Llegamos, son 20.5 €

-· Devora·- …cia, OK, OK yo pago, aquí tiene

-· Jupina·- Mal educada ¬¬, gracias señor

-· Devora·- sabes que yo no agradezco esas cosas, al fin y al cabo, ese es su trabajo ¿no?

-· Jupina·- Bueno si pero…. ¡Devora! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes Hablando Sola!..Argg, nunca cambiara.

-· Devora·- ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

-· Jupina·- Sorry, pero como soy tu botones, tuve que traer tu maleta también ¬¬

-· Devora·- U, este, bueno, ¿donde esta la aerolínea?... OH si, por aya, vamos

-· Jupina·- OK, oye devora

-· Devora·- ¿Que?

-· Jupina·- ¿Ya Viste? Ahí esta Nicolás

-· Devora·- OH, cierto, olvidaba que el también estaba de intercambio, bueno, como sea, compra los malditos boletos y vamonos de una ves ¿Quieres? – _dijo mientras se recargaba en una pared, cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos_

-· Jupina·- OK……………………… ¡Listo, Vamos, tenemos que abordar por la puerta C1

-· Devora·- OK

-· Jupina·- No Puedo creerlo, estoy a unos pasos de abordar el avión que me llevara directo a mi mas grande sueño

-· Devora·- Jupina, no seas cursi y camina

-· Jupina·- OK, listo aquí esta, abordemos, el asiento es el A15 y A16

-· Devora·- Hmmp

-· Jupina·- A Veces me hartas cuando eres así de fría conmigo

-· Devora·- Sabes que no me importa, camina que quiero irme ya, antes de que me arrepienta jupina no se como rayos me deje convencer por ti, ¿me quieres decir que fregados aremos en Japón?

-· Jupina·- er...no se .w., estudiar no 8D

-· Devora·- .W.

-· Jupina·- aquí esta el A15 y el A16 –w- yo quiero el de la ven… - _viendo a devora en el asiento junto a la ventanilla…_tanilla -o-

-· Nicolás·- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué onda? Creo que iremos juntos, mi asiento es el A 14 jeje

-· Devora·- …

-· Nicolás·- .W.

-· Jupina·- déjala, sabes que es así, ¿no te emociona Nico? ¡Imagínate! Estudiaremos en una excelente escuela Japonesa

-· Nicolás·- Si claro, aquí la única sin emociones es Devi, per…

-· Devora·- Devora si no te molesta Nico. Sabes que odio que me digan Devi

-· Nicolás·- lo siento Devora

Después de un pesado vuelo con escalas, unos cuantos inconvenientes, y de ser ignorados por completo por Devora, los tres llegaron al fin a Japón, fuera del aeropuerto los esperaba un autobús de la nueva escuela a la que asistirían, de inmediato llegaron a susodicho lugar, al entrar a ese edificio de 4 pisos y planta baja, los esperaba una especie de secretaria quien los encamino a sus habitaciones, les dio un fólder, sus libros, su uniforme y su horario, pronto se encontraban en sus habitaciones, no sin antes despedirse.

-· Giuliana·- Ah noo! Dime que este par de niñas poca cosa no son las nuevas

-· Megummi·- Me temo mucho que si

-·Devora·- ¿que dijiste, idiota¬¬

-· Giuliana·- ¡suéltame! Es que acaso ¿no sabes quien soy? – _dijo, con un ligero movimiento de cuello que hizo mover su cabello a modo de desprecio_

-· Devora·- No se ni me interesa

-· Jupina·- Claro, niñata idiota, no nos importa quien seas

-· Giuliana·- Mira, tipa, yo soy Giuliana Wood

-· Jupina·-... ¿Giuliana Wood? ¿Que clase de nombre naco es ese?

-·Giuliana·- mira, tarada, mi madre es hija de la reina de Inglaterra

-· Jupina·- me vale si tu madre es la reina de Tombuctú ¬¬

-·Giuliana·-: .w.

-· Devora·- Jupina, no les hagas caso a estas egocéntricas con delirio de grandeza

-· Megummi·- ¿Delirio de grandeza? Eso tendrás t...

-· Devora·- mira, mi reina, si te duele la verdad no es mi culpa, ahora, Jupina, Vamonos, que según esta cosa, tenemos clase ahora

-· Jupina·- ju, ok, donde es la clase, y de que?

-· Devora·- tu tienes… er… Matemáticas II, y yo, Física Avanzada

-· Jupina·- Diack, Matemáticas, OK, nos vemos luego, en la entrada, OK?

-· Devora·- Supongo…


End file.
